


Adventure in the TARDIS

by late_night



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: After series 2 of DW, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Pre series AU, TARDIS - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's dead and somehow, John finds himself in a blue box travelling through space with a man calling himself the Doctor and an awkward college kid named Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this is a oneshot but I may add more later.
> 
> Enjoy!

"We're here!" a voice announced gleefully, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. He looked around to find himself in a strange place before remembering that he was in the TARDIS, not his dorm room at Stanford University. To be honest, he'd left his father and brother behind to live a normal life. And he did for about half a year before a new type of weird followed him in the form of a tall man named the Doctor. He'd never met anyone stranger, which was saying something, especially if your name was Sam Winchester, who's thought he'd met every sort of freak in the book. Turns out he was wrong. The Doctor was still sad from having left his friend Rose behind as an act of protection (didn't make it hurt less). At the end of the day, Sam had successfully fought off aliens (Aliens! Wait until Dean heard that one) with the Doctor and found himself standing in front of the TARDIS doors. 

The Doctor had of course, invited him on his adventures. Sam's first reaction was to decline and move on to forget it all ever happened. But he had opened his mouth and rethought the decision. He'd tried to call his dad and Dean, only to pick up voice mails and no answers. He didn't have many friends at school, some but no one he'd miss and certainly no one that'd miss him. 

_"How long would I be gone?" he asked the Doctor, only to receive a shrug, indicating that the Doctor himself didn't know how long he would be running around the universe._

_He turned around and looked at the dormitory. They'd be locking the doors soon. Silently he fished his phone out of his pocket and sent a silent plea to the Doctor, silently asking him to give him a moment.  The man stood at the TARDIS doors, not moving._

_"You don't have to go," The Doctor said. "It gets lonely in here, all alone. The TARDIS, well, she likes you."_

_He went silent. "Plus, why sit at a desk and read about the history when you can go out and expirence it?"_

_He called Dean, rings, no answer. He tried his father, again, rings but no answer. Finally, he gave up and called Pastor Jim Murphy, knowing the man was out of state at the moment and fully expected a voice mail._

_"Hey, Jim," Sam said hesitantly to the voice mail. He glanced at the Doctor before continuing, "I'm going to be out of country for a bit travelling, I don't know how long I'll be and yes, I know it's an inconvintent time, you can yell at me when I get back. Also, when I say I have no idea how long I'll be, I really mean it. Don't worry about me, I'll come back to let you know I'm fine. So, uh, bye."_

_Sam wished he could say good bye in person but it would be too much of a hastle. Especially if Jim didn't know anything about the man (alien) behind him. He just didn't want anyone worrying about him. He liked Jim, he was the reason he got to go to Stanford in the first place, providing a place for the college to send letters and letting Sam use his address for the appications._

_He hung up the phone before turning around to face the Doctor grinning, getting a grin in return._

_"What are we waiting for, Doctor?"_

Sam didn't regret his decision. Yet. He hadn't even asked where they were going.

"We're in London," the Doctor said as he approached the door. "Only about 10 years into the future, I want to check on someone before we head out too far away. I won't be long."

Sam nodded and opened the door, the Doctor right behind him. They had landed on a roof of a rather tall building. The first thing that had caught his attention was a man, sitting on the edge of the building, looking over the edge. He didn't respond to the entrance of the two, he just stared and Sam silently wondered if he was going to jump. 

"Quite the drop," Sam finally said, noting that the Doctor had no left to run his arrend yet. 

"I suppose," the man said gloomily. 

"Something wrong?" Sam asked hesistantly, unsure of what to say to a man that may or may not be suicidal. 

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said. "Just thinking."

Sam, being the person he was, went on over and sat next to him on the edge of the building, the Doctor following behind.

"'Bout what?" he asked like a curious little kid. 

"What my friend was thinking," the man admitted almost inaudibly. 

At that moment, Sam understood. His friend had jumped and looking closer, Sam could tell that he cared about this mysterious friend in a more than a friend way. He silently put his arm on his shoulder and pat him gently.

"This was the last thing he saw," he said, not really talking to Sam but he listened anyways. 

"You shouldn't come out here often," the Doctor said. "Only a reminder."

"Yet I can't let it go," he shook his head before leaning back to get off the ledge. "The name's John Watson. I don't think I caught yours."

"I'm the Doctor and this is my compainion, Sam Winchester," the Doctor said, sporting a grin before taking John's hand a shaking it enthusiastically. "Now, I must be off kids, Sam feel free to explore for a little, we leave tonight, John it's been a pleasure meeting you."

With that, the man bounded down the stairs happily. 

"Is he always-" John started.

"I don't know, I just met him," Sam said.

"Come on, I'll buy ya a pint, on me."

* * *

 

London was a dream to Sam. He'd never been out of the U.S. before and now here he was, wandering London, 5 years ahead of where he should be, with a local whom was more than happy to point out different things. Said, local was still hiding something, Sam could tell but he'd known the man for about a half an hour, so it really wasn't his place to pry.

They ended up in a pub that was a couple of blocks away from the hospital they had been at. They talked about themselves, each side not revealing to awful much, but just enough to get along well enough.

John was beyond drunk by the time they decided to leave. Totally forgetting about the Doctor, Sam hailed them a cab for 221B Baker St, where apparently John's flat was located.

It was a nice place in town, the street always bustling with activity. There was a light snowfall, not enough to cause problems but enough to make it chilly as people moved throughout the city.

It wasn't until mid morning till John woke up, sunlight seeping through the windows and some activity in the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson was out, visiting relatives and Sherlock was dead, so John couldn't figure out who was making all that noise.

He sat up and went down to investigate, his hand balled up into a fist.

What he found was Sam in the kitchen, making what looked to be a cup of coffee. He glanced behind his shoulder to find John standing there.

"Oh John, I made coffee. I wasn't sure if you'd be up before I took off, nor do I know how to make tea."

"It's fine," John said, making himself comfortable at the table, across from Sam.

 Sam turned to head out back to the hospital where the Doctor had parked the TARDIS (he didn't know why he choose a hospital, it was a very weird place for a phone both from the 50s to be) and head to god knows where (or when for that matter).

"Who was he?" John asked before Sam could get to far out the door. 

"Who. The Doctor?" Sam said turning back to John. 

"Yea," John said idly. 

"The truth? An alien," Sam said. "I know, weird. I mean, I was at Stanford in 2001 yesterday so I'm inclined to believe him on the whole time travel thing."

"2001?" John questioned, giving Sam a hard look.

"Yea, I had just left my folks about a year before," Sam said. "Didn't really part on good terms, neither of them answered their phones when I called to tell them I was leaving, excluding the whole traveling with an alien thing." 

"Where do you think they are now?" John asked. 

"The states, somewhere. They travel a lot so  I doubt they'd be in the same spot where I left," Sam said, his face falling. He missed Dean and weither he admitted it or now, he missed his father too.

"Do you want to find out?" a new voice intervined, and they both looked in the doorway to see the Doctor, grinning like a madman. Sam saw that his eyes were still sad, as they weren't the same shade of brightness they had when he left thm on the hospital roof.

"I guess, but I don't want them to know, ya know," Sam said. "Just see how they're doin."

"Well come on then," the Doctor said before turning quickly. "Bring John too, he looks like he need some adventure in his life!"

"If you want," Sam said, "TARDIS is parked outside and we're leaving now." With that, Sam got up and headed out after the Doctor, leaving John.

"No," John said to himself. "I've seen enough."

He sat for another minute before sighing and hopping up and quickly following the other two out, "Someone's gotta look after those two kids." he resolved, giving himself an excuse to go on yet another crzy adventure with a stranger he'd known for about a day.

He found the blue box sitting on the street about a block away from 221B, Sam was outside, locking the door before they would go off. He sprinted down the street with a cry of "Wait." Sam looked up and smiled before holding the door open.  

"Welcome aboard John," he said, before closing the door behind him. The Doctor was setting everything up, getting ready for take off. The box shook for couple of seconds before stopping with a ping. 

"We're here," the Doctor said. "Blue Earth, I believe."

"You guys can wait here," Sam said. "I'm going to make this quick." 

John nodded before grunting. His limp had come back over the months and in his rush to catch up to the two adventurers, he had forgotten his cane. 

"I'll make sure to grab something for you," Sam offered, "Until you get up on your feet."

John nodded. Sam left the TARDIS, leaving John to the Doctor's mercy. 

He wandered off towards Jim's house before slowing down and crouching in the bushes. He was the familiar shape of the Impala in the pitch darkness. Looking up at the moon, he could tell it was about midnight. The light in the kitchen was on and he slowly moved to the windows, as to not get caught. Pearing in, he saw his brother and father, hunched over the table, looking through files that were probably about some case they'd picked up. They both had drinks with them and they both looked tired and years older than they were. 

"Shifter, maybe," Sam faintly heard from Dean, the window making it hard to hear. 

"Seems like," his dad said, setting down the papers. "Have you heard anything from Jim?"

"Bout Sam?" Dean said sadly, "No."

His father sighed. "'Travelling'." He growled. "Who the fuck travels for 10 goddamn years?"

Sam looked down at his feets. They did still think about him. He considered going in and yelling at them he was a live, he was fine. But he couldn't. This wasn't his year, wasn't his "time". He glanced back towards where the TARDIS had been parked. He glanced back at his family. He'd seen enough, all the damage he'd done. They were fine and would be fine and he was sure he'd come back eventually, when he was ready to talk. For now, he'd follow the Doctor and when he came back, he'd have stories like no other person's to tell. 

With that resolve he shifted out of the bushes he was in and dashed back to the TARDIS, finding it in the field where it had been left. 

He knocked on the door and it opened. 

"Where to now?" the Doctor asked. "Past, future?" 

"Let's go back, see the Roman empire or Egypt or something," Sam said, a slight grin on his face, making John lightly smile. "After all," he continued. "I can't come back with nothing to my name."

The Doctor smiled wide and started the TARDIS up, and the three were off to go see the universe, where ever it may lead.


End file.
